Easter Kent Style
by writer writing
Summary: Just a little story to celebrate the Easter holiday.


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Lois was staying with the Kents. It was also Easter. Martha sent Clark up to wake her.

Clark crept in with a devilish glee. He lifted the blinds, yelled wake up, and began to play a trumpet that he had dabbled around with in middle school rather badly. He did all this just to try and annoy Lois. Despite all this, she only raised her eyelids halfway and mumbled angrily, "What do you want?"

"It's Easter, Sunshine. Time to get ready for church."

"Who says I'm going?"

"My parents. Come on! It's the day Jesus rose from the grave and conquered death. He had to get up early."

"He had 3 days to sleep. I only had 5 hours."

"If you want me to get a bucket of water…"

"Okay! I'm up, Smallville! Gees, is this anyway to treat a guest? "

Clark cheerily bounded down the steps, whistling. Lois groggily stomped down in her pajamas and bunny slippers. Martha was fixing breakfast and Jonathan must have still been getting ready. This made Lois even grumpier. The Kents were just too cheerful and awake in the mornings.

Lois sat down at the kitchen table and there was an Easter basket filled with candy at her spot. Clark had one too.

"What's this?" she asked.

Clark shook his head in disbelief and said teasingly, "It's an Easter basket, Lois. Didn't your family ever celebrate Easter?"

"As a matter of fact, no. The closest the General ever came to celebrating Easter was having eggs for breakfast."

Clark looked away feeling guilty. He was so used to Easter, it didn't occur to him she didn't celebrate it. Even on Krypton God had sent His Son. it was like Narnia, same truths but different worlds and different names. Luckily, Martha knew how to handle the awkwardness.

"Then you're in for a big day! No candy until after you eat these pancakes."

Jonathan came down in a suit and tie.

"Jonathan, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't eat in your church clothes," Martha lovingly scolded.

"I'll be careful, dear," he said as he sat down and picked up his fork. "Oops!"

Martha gave him a look as he mopped the syrup off his tie.

"Speaking of church clothes," Martha said, "did you need me to lend you some, Lois?"

"That's okay, Mrs. Kent. I brought a nice suit just in case I ever needed it," then she mumbled, "and I was hoping I wouldn't."

"What's that, sweetie?"

"I was just thanking you for asking. And really, Mrs. Kent, thanks for the basket."

"You're part of the family, Lois. You know that."

Lois expected a teasing barb from Clark, but oddly enough she didn't get one.

They drove to church. The sanctuary looked beautiful with the lilies and stained glass windows. The preacher talked about the story of Easter, of course. The hymns were a mixture of traditional and modern. It was all so wonderful that Lois wanted to believe. Clark looked over and saw a tear in her eye. He knew that she wasn't quite ready to accept God's love but maybe some day.

Clark didn't ride home with the family. He said he was going to walk. When he got home, he was carrying a stuffed rabbit. He gave it to Lois as a peace offering for today anyway. She scoffed, but he noticed she didn't let go of it.

After everyone had changed out of their church clothes, Martha and Jonathan declared it was time to hunt Easter eggs.

"What are we, 5 years old?" asked Lois.

Chloe chose that moment to arrive. "I'll have you know that the Kents are the best egg hiders in the state!"

They were too. Clark could have been the best egg finder in the world but that would have ruined the fun. Chloe went home after the hunt.

"Now what? Are we going to have tea with the Easter Bunny?" she asked.

"Lois, you spoiled the surprise!" said Clark with a smile.

Lois didn't look amused.

"Mom, I heard the timer go off."

"How could you hear it from outside, Smallville?"

The Kents got out of it by laughing like Lois was joking.

They all sat down and had a delicious supper of ham, green beans, and potatoes. After supper they watched _It's the Easter Beagle Charlie Brown. _

Later, Lois was in her room (technically Clark's) and she was getting ready to go to bed. She picked up the chocolate bunny from her Easter basket and bit a leg off. Maybe Easter wasn't so bad.

Happy Easter!

"Be not affrighted: Ye seek Jesus of Nazareth, which was crucified: he is risen; he is not here: behold the place where they laid him."

-Mark 16:6

"Blessed are they that have not seen and yet have believed."

-John 20:29


End file.
